Pinku no koneko o ushinatta!
by Cuddly-Wolf
Summary: Pink kitty, kitty, stuck as a kitty. Walking about with her tail in the air like a kitty. Sakura stuck as a cat. Nuff said. Crack fic! randomness, etc..


Fluffy-chan here! Welcome to my first fan fic. I decided to include Sakura in it because she's my favorite character and there is no other main person I could think of that's correct with the job. I will make another one with Kingdom hearts after a few chapters are done. I guess that's it..

Pinku no koneko o ushinatta!

Chapter one: Struck by a potion

Sakura was busy standing near the desk. She tapped her foot impatiently as Tsunade-sama kept scribbling in a scroll. The blond haired woman quit writing frozen in her own thoughts and shot the pinkette a sudden death glare.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just wondering why I don't have any tasks to do."

"Of course you do.." Tsunade trailed. "You can help the doctors with healing patients and sort out the potions in the room."

"I already did that." She whined with a strain on her voice. "Isn't there anything else I could do that isn't a chore?"

"Yes, straighten out the justus and potions."

The room grew silent.

"Do I get a raise for that?"

"A raise? How the fudge can you get one? This is volunteer work, not a s-rank mission."

"Can I at least get a small bonus?"

"No, but you can keep what ever you find in the room."

"Fine. What ever the hell I get my hands on it will be mine to keep!"

She left out the room leaving Tsunade alone to work on a few documents. The pinkette stormed into the lab and flew around the room separating potions from the racks into their right full places. Once she finished she put the unnamed batches in a box and moved towards the storage room.

Sakura got into the back room and bumped into a broom laying near the corner with her back against a container. She fell over knocking the potions down and grew unconscious sleeping in a puddle of green liquid.

-Moments later-

A blond blur entered the room. "Sakura chan, you there?"

Nothing answered him. So he moved further into the lab and wandered around searching for the pink haired female. He felt happy when Tsunade explained of the reason why Sakura was down here in the first place. Everything seemed neat and in place which meant that she completed the task very easily.

Suddenly, Naruto spotted a half closed door. He opened and freaked out when there was a fallen article of clothing on the floor.

"Holy shit! Sakura-chan vanished into thin air!"

Then out of nowhere after the comment was being made, it started moving. Naruto took out kunai and took a fighting stance getting ready to attack when the clothes were shaking and flew away revealing a small feline. It had a forehead protector shielding it's eyes from view.

"What's going on? I can't see!"

Out of surprise, he fell on the floor. Naruto started moving in reverse on his hands. "T-this can't be.. Why is it talking?"

"Naruto.. it's me can't you see? Well I can't but you can.."

He squinted his eyes. "Not really.." and got happy when the head band dropped to the floor. "Sakura chan! It really is you!"

"Where else would I be? I'm still the same you know.." The cat said with a frown.

Sakura felt light when she got picked up by Naruto. She resisted the hold on her by thrashing about and jumped out of his arms out the window. The pink cat wandered down the fence and leaped onto a few buildings. She crept on the roof and stopped licking her self when a yellow bur settled down with her.

"You know your not making this any easier for me.." He signed in a huff. "Tsunade-chan has asked me to look for you which is what I'm gonna do."

"Thanks for searching. But I can get there on my own.." and got snatched away by her friend. "Put me down you dobe!"

"No way! Were going to Tsunade baa chan's!"

-Over in the hokage tower-

"Why is Sakura a cat?"

"Well, I was first moving stuff around in the place YOU directed me to then. All of a sudden and thanks to YOU, I'm a neko."

Tsunade looked at her with a grim look on her face. "What the hell kind of explanation is that?"

Sakura was hanging out in Naruto's hair. "I don't know. Just give me the antidote and everything will go back to normal."

"Um.. I don't think there is an antidote."

Everything went silent..

"WHAT?" Screamed the cat. "What the hell do you mean that there's no antidote? I need a cure right now!"

"Well hold on a bit while I put my best researchers at work." Explained Tsunade. "At the moment I don't think that you can stay in your own apartment. For a while, you can stay at one of the rookie nine's homes until a solution is found."

"Hmm, who could I spend with?" Sakura thought aloud. "I got it! How about Ino?"

"She's out on a mission with Asuma."

"Crap, well I can't stay with Kiba because he despises cats."

Naruto caught sight of her green eyes looking down at him. "I'm out of the question because my apartment complex doesn't allow animals."

"Hinata?"

"Busy training with team Kurenai."

"Kakashi?"

"Doesn't he have an army of dogs? They'll dry hump you alive.."

"Well I'm defiantly not staying near Lee."

"Lee? That sounds like a great idea."

"NOOOOOO!"

"You mean the green beast of Kohoha? He'll put her in those ugly tight stretchy green clothes! I refuse to let Sakura-chan suffer like this!"

"You zip it before I turn you into one too."

"Alright then! Let's send her to bushy brows!"

"Omg, nooooooo!"

"I''m sorry Sakura chan.."

**Foot notes! End notes! Crappy notes! Xd:**

Hmm, Sakura-chan is in a pickle. I wonder why they always give her away to Naruto? Or the Akatsuki? But I will make up some type of reason for her to go over there. By the way, this is not a SakuXLee fan fic. Why you ask? Because I can't stand that paring! But there will be some males going after her. Only later when the story progresses.

Now I completely apologize for the short chapter. After all, it is the prologue.

Well, how was is? Good bad? Pathetic? Should I continue? I need to know! Bye and thanks for reading. ^^


End file.
